


Stars In Your Arms

by Dirty_Corza



Series: Sunset Yard [4]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Frontier AU, Sunset Yard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-14
Updated: 2012-09-14
Packaged: 2017-11-14 05:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Corza/pseuds/Dirty_Corza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's always easier to fall asleep in his arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars In Your Arms

“Molly?” Rory’s voice was just loud enough to be heard through the curtain that served as a door to their bedroom, but not loud enough for him to really be shouting at her. She smiled at that thought. He was worried about her being asleep out here, and though he was worried since she had left their bed, he was more concerned about waking her up.

“I’m out here, darling. Just watching the stars.” She didn’t turn from her perch on the window seat as he came out to join her. She let him come and sit behind her, hands gentle on her shoulders as he urged her to lean against him, which she did with pleasure, closing her eyes. His hands found their customary resting spot on the curve of her belly, and she sighed as the child within her finally stopped kicking and prodding.

“He always calms down when you do that.” She murmured, humming appreciatively at his soft kiss to her temple.

“She probably just gets upset at you for always thinking of her as a he.” they both laughed lightly at that, their private little game between them. “Now that she’s calm, though, you should get some sleep.”

Molly nodded, letting her husband get them in a better position so they were both comfortable on the bench seat. It seemed more and more nights were spent like that, her retreating to his arms as the only way of calming the babe down enough at night to sleep. She’d miss it when she was able to sleep on their bed again, the late night stargazing that always ended with them being awoken together by the sunrise as it melted through the window.

**Author's Note:**

> And questions about this AU? Ask away, and I'll be happy to answer them. :)


End file.
